The Inbetweeners: WWE Style
by MisfitOfMisbehaviour
Summary: Exactly as the title says. Made from the original series, because the remake looks Terrible. Starring; Trent, Tyler, Curt, Johnny, Vince, Linda, Randy, Eve, and more.


_AN: I'm making this to unscar myself over the fact that the series has been remade. This full story will be on the original series. I own nothing._

* * *

Hey, I'm Trent. Recently, my dad has left my mom, and I've been taken from home-schooling and been forced to go to a normal school. But anyway, I'm currently in the principals office with no friends, and sitting next to the other new kids, otherwise known as 'The Freaks'. Yep, everyone's gonna think I'm one of them. And to top things off, since I'm new, I have to wear a huge green badge. Thankfully, I can debate with the head of the school; Vince McMahon. He seemed like a smart dude.

"Vince, you seem an intelligent man-"

"Oh? I _Seem _intelligent? How great of you to say." He glared.

"No, no, I mean-"

"It's been long since I've been insecure of my capacity and it's nice to have it ratified by you. _A child."_

Well. That's the last time I talk as if I'm posh.

"What I meant was, do you really think these badges that single us out as new kids, are a good idea?"

"Yes. I think if you have any other views on it you should join the school debating society. Obviously you'll have to start one first."

My mistake, he's a dickhead.

* * *

And so my first day started. I went into my first class.

"What's his fuckin' problem?!" I shouted once I got in. The class gave me strange looks.

"Who's?" Someone said from the back of the class.

"Apeshit McMahon. He's all _ooh look at me, I'm a huge fucking freak who loves to suck the deputy head's dick!"_

The class stared at me, shocked.

"...He's behind me, isn't he?" I turned around. Lo and behold, he was.

"...Did you hear any of that?" I asked.

He glared. "Indeed I did."

"As you can see from his badge, this is your new classmate Trent. As you two share most of the same classes, Reks, you'll be looking after him." Vince said, turning to the class.

"But sir that's not fair!" The guy with dreadlocks I now knew as 'Reks' shouted, putting his head in his hands.

"Welcome to reality. Life is not fair." Vince growled.

"But Vince! Look at him! He's got an actual breifcase, his hair's pretty stupid, and THAT BADGE!" Reks objected. "And hell, the badge alone is bad enough!"

"IT'S HAPPENING. Get over it." And with that, the bell rang.

"And one more thing! The first day of term drink down the cadaver. This traditon is not only stupid but illegal. Don't get kicked out before you have even started." Vince said, leaving.

_Asshole._

* * *

"What's he talking about?" I asked Reks as he was leaving.

"Uh, nothing..."

"Is everyone going for a drink tonight?"

"Eh...No." And off he went.

As I walked down the corridor, I was met by some comments.

"_Ooh, I'm Trent!" _A girl mocked.

"Oh, hello Trent!" Another guy mocked.

"Nice badge cuntface." Said a boy who looked no more than 12 years old.

"Breifcase wanker!" A tall, Englishman shouted.

_Thanks mom. Thanks alot._

"That breifcase makes me want to punch you."

"You're gonna die here."

_Well. This was just fabulous._

* * *

Eventually, break time came, and I walked down the hallways and found Reks.

"Hey, I'm trying to find the common room, can you help me?"

"Umm... Not really...Eh...It's this way, but please, stay back a little?"

"Sure." And off he went, I followed about 10 seconds later.

I got in, and it was no more than average; plain walls, plain floor, some bookshelves, and couches. I of course, ended up sitting with the freaks. Was it that hard to be friends with someone who wasn't wearing a badge?

About 10 minutes later, a guy sitting with Reks caught my attention. He stood up on the couch, and shouted;

"Tyler's got a hard on!"

_So that was his first name._

Every guy in the room ran over, as if a celebrity had suddenly showed up. Now, I either had a chance to stay with the freaks, or make friends with a guy they now called 'Hard-On'. It's obvious on which I chose. "Meet me in the cantine?" I asked.

He didn't seem phased, but agreed anyway.

"I'll save you a seat," I said, leaving. _Hey, beggars can't be choosers._

* * *

Eventually, the final bell rang, and I caught up with Tyler and his crew.

"Hey," I said.

"Guys, this is Trent..."

"Ah, breifcase," The hard-on declarer stated.

"Yeah, it's a breifcase."

"_Ooh! Breifcase!" _He, and a long haired strawberry-blonde sarcastically squealed, looking at eachother.

"So, cadaver tonight?" The strawberry-blonde asked them.

"Is that the drink thing?" I asked.

"Yeah" The blonde hit back. Tyler looked at him as if he were an idiot. Which he probably was.

"Eh... I'll catch you guys there..." I said, leaving.

* * *

And eventually, the time came, and I was inside with them. Hard-On declarer happened to be called Johnny Curtis, and he had a fake ID, so he was ordering our drinks.

"Is he speaking with an Australlian accent?" I asked, overhearing him. He had used the word 'mate' about ten times in one sentance.

"Sounds like it..." Tyler said.

He soon came back. But with one pint.

"Where's our drinks?" The blonde shot at him.

"Did you want drinks too? Well, you better go and fucking get em, then." He said, taking a sip.

"Seeing as you've clearly failed, I'll do the honours." I said. I'd never been served at a bar before, but hey, how hard could it be?

"Good evening," I said to the bartender. "Could I have... Three pints please?"

"Proof of age?"

"You have my word." Why I was being polite to the guy, I'll never know.

"Any ID?" He asked, keeping the same, plain expression. Cunt.

I glared. "Look. My dad's just left my mom and I've been forced to go to a complete hell of a normal school for the first time in my life. I've attached myself to an average group of people and all I'm trying to do is make a few friends to make life bearable. You're human, you understand that. Now, possibly you could pour me three non-alcoholic lagers and we won't tell anyone,". But he probably wasn't human.

"I won't serve you at all if you're underage."

"Okay. You've drove me to this." I pulled out a human-rights law-book thing. Hell knows why I had it, but I did.

"The law Clearly states, anyone over the age of sixteen can legally drink cider and two other things _IF _they're eating a meal. So I'll have three pints of cider and three carvery dinners please." Fucking hell, I hated this guy.

"The law also states, they can do it, only if it's bought by an adult, and they are accompanied by an adult. No adult, no alchohol."

"This isn't over." I pointed, turning to a guy sitting at the other side of the bar.

"Hello sir, my name's Trent. I'll pay for your drinks all night if you order me three pints of cider and three carvery dinners then come and sit with my friends and me. You don't have to talk to us, you merely need to stay sitting with us." I grinned, feeling like an idiot.

He looked at me. "...Yeah all right... Sir I'll have three ciders, three carverys, and four coasters.". Well, I know how to win people over. But those coasters aren't needed,

"Sorted." I said, getting back.

The blondie looked at me. "Who's that?" He whispered.

"Him? Oh he's...whatyourname?"

"Emilio."

"He's Emilio."

"So where's the drinks?"

"It's a long story that also involes Emilio. However, before we get our cider-"

"Cider?" Tyler stared.

"Yeah. Cider. Anyway, before we get our drinks, we have to go to the carvery-"

"Have you gone physco? What the fuck's Eve gonna think?! _Yeah Tyler's pretty cool, whenever he goes out he has meat with his booze!_"

"We're not going to get served if we don't each get a carvery."

"Nice work, breifcase." Johnny toasted, taking another sip of his drink. _Cunt._

"Fucking hell..." Tyler said, getting up with Johnny. "You coming then, Curt?" He asked the blonde.

"Get mine for me?"

"Whatever." And so we left.

* * *

When we got in, Tyler received a text.

"Oh shit it's from Eve!" He said.

"Nice. Is she asking if your sexy friend Johnny's coming?" Johnny remarked, just as Curt eventually decided to show up.

"No, she said it's so full she can't see where we are." We looked around. Well fuck.

"Is she an idiot?" Johnny laughed.

"Oh hell. She's in La Cadaver." He said, sounding French. "Where are we?"

"The Cadaver."

"Well fuck. Let's go then."

"Can't beleive you Curt, you confused _The Cadaver with La Cadaver."_

"It's an easy mistake, hard-on." He grinned.

* * *

As we got into _La _cadaver, we were met by loud house music, and some "Hey, Hardon,"'s from people.

"Nice start." I commented.

"I'm gonna go find Eve," Tyler said, leaving us.

"Who's round?" Curt asked.

"New boys," Johnny replied.

"Ah," I said, and we headed to the bar.

* * *

*Tyler POV*

I walked around, frantically looking for Eve.

"Tyler!" I heard a female shout over the music.

"Tyler! Come sit down!" Eve shouted over to me. And so I did.

"Mike's just coming back with the drinks," Mike was the name of the guy we all called Miz.

"Cool," I said. And as if on que, Miz came over, handing Eve a drink.

"Hard-On!" I heard being shouted from a corner of the room.

"Mike, this is Tyler I was telling you about,"

"Alright, Dreads?" He grinned, taking a drink.

"Yeah. Bit drunk though. Ended up in _the _cadaver first. Ask Curt about it."

* * *

*Trent POV*

I was up at the bar again.

"Four pints please," I requested.

"ID?"

"You've got to be kidding me." I groaned.

"Can't serve you without ID"

"Can I have four pints then?" _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_"Can I see your ID then?" _

"Look. I've spent all night trying to buy one drink so I can take part in this stupid school tradition. So I'll have four pints, please!" I glared.

"ID, please."

About 25 minutes had passed.

" .Please."

"ID."

"Look!" I growled.

"Just look around you! Everyone in this freaking bar is underage!" Instantly, all attention was on me.

"Shut up!" Someone shouted.

"He's underage!" I pointed at a randomer.

"She's underage!" I pointed at another stranger.

"He looks a bit older 'cause he's ugly but he's even in the year below me!"

"Look at that idiot! 16!"

"That bra has padding in it! 16!"

"His mom still buys his pants! 16!"

"16!"

"At a push, 17!"

"16!"

"And that one, Randy Orton! Yeah he looks a bit old and he's meant to be hard, but he's still only 16!"

"All these people you've served, whatever freaking ID they've used, are all underage!"

There was silence for a minute.

"Alright, we're closed! Everyone out!" The bartender shouted.

On my way out, I saw Vince.

"Nice to see you again Baretta! And congratulations on doing my job for me. I'll make sure you get another badge for this!" I glared at him, leaving.

"I'm such an idiot," I said once I got out.

"Yes, you are." commented Curt.

And suddenly, Randy was at my side.

"I will get you."

Well fuck.

"But you won't know when it's coming. Within the next year. When you least expect it." He growled.

_Well. I'd certainly had a fabulous first day. Not only did everyone hate me, but the school phsyco was after me._


End file.
